


Blindfolded

by Cinawolf, Sweetwolf05 (Cinawolf)



Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [23]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Edward Nygma, Breathplay, But Vaginal Sex is a hint, Claiming Bites, Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, Dialogue???, Fanart, Gentle Sex, I'm Bad At Summaries, Loss of Virginity, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plotless, Trans Character, Trans Edward Nygma, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Cinawolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Sweetwolf05
Relationships: Harvey Dent/Edward Nygma
Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395697
Kudos: 7





	Blindfolded




End file.
